Will You Love Me Still?
by SariaKasumi
Summary: *SLIGHT SPOLIER!* to what happens to Jillia, Jowy, and Pilika...I advise those who haven't beaten Suikoden II should not read this fic! Please R/R and please no FLAMES!!


Disclaimer: I do not own Genso Suikoden, Genso Suikoden II, Suikoden, Suikoden II characters

Disclaimer: I do not own Genso Suikoden, Genso Suikoden II, Suikoden, Suikoden II characters! Konami does!

 

Author's note: I advise that if you haven't beaten Suikoden II/Genso Suikoden II then you shouldn't read this fic! This fic is about what happens to Jillia, Jowy, and Pilika!! (Of course people who haven't played this game might and might not know whom those three characters are…) *********I have warned you! This is a partial spoiler and I don't want to spoil it for anyone!*********

*Words that are in Italic such as: Should I pretend to be someone else? means that the person or thing is thinking. *

**Will You Love Me Still?**

            Pilika and I quickly left L' Renouille after our small meeting with Jowy. I WANTED to protect this girl, Pilika, because she was like my own child. We had crossed the bridge in Tenzen Pass, but had nearly fallen off when there was an explosion from L'Renouille. Pilika almost fell off of the bridge, but I quickly cradled her in my arms and tried to hold on tight to the rope on the bridge. Once the explosion was over, I made sure Pilika didn't get hurt. 

            "Are you alright sweetie?" I asked. She looked at me with teary and weary eyes.

            "I'm tired and I want my Uncle Jowy." She said. I hugged her close.

            "Here, get on my back and I'll give you a piggyback ride, okay?" I asked. She nodded. I kneeled down and allowed her to get on while my left hand was gripping tightly on the roped sides. Once she got on, I glance back at her. "Ready, honey?" 

            "Yes Auntie Jillia." She replied in a soft, tired voice. 

            "You try and get some sleep on my back, okay?" I said and slowly began to get up and walk. 

            "Alright…"Pilika answered and yawned. I smiled to myself and continued to walk with Pilika on my back. Soon my back ached, but I wanted Pilika away from Kyaro, Highland, from everything from the past except for…Jowy. I loved him very much and I knew why he had wanted to marry me. He wanted to rule Highland and I was grateful to stand by his side. Now I wondered if he loved me. Thoughts from nowhere entered my mind. _If he didn't love me then he wouldn't have trusted me in taking care of Pilika in the first place plus the fact that he arranged a small house in Harmonia for us, but it was all for Pilika. Did he believe I was Pilika's servant now?_ I shook my head and tried to focus back on the road. 

            "Such nonsense, I shouldn't lose faith in my dear husband…" I mumbled softly to myself. My back began to ache, but we were almost there. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was starting to go down. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Pilika still asleep. _Should we camp out tonight or continue to Harmonia? …To Harmonia…I bet Jowy would want us to go there. _Only few more steps… I continued to walk to Harmonia and at the gate there was a man standing there. He had short, blond hair and deep blue-gray eyes. He was also tall and it looked as though he had been working out.

            "Halt! Who goes there?!" the man asked. 

            Jowy said that we should try to blend into this place…should I change my name? How about Pilika? What should I do? 

            "Are you Queen Jillia of the Blight family? The wife of King Jowy Blight?" the man asked. I looked at him puzzled and thought for a second. I then nodded. 

            "Yes, that is I." I replied.

            "And that must be Princess Pilika, right?" he asked.

            "Yes, she was tired earlier so I had to carry her. How do you know so much about us?" I asked him. 

            "King Jowy had informed me about this whole thing. I'll carry the girl and escort you both to your new home." He said.

            "Are you sure, sir?" I asked. He nodded.

            "By the way, my name is Brian and I'll carry Pilika. Your back must hurt after that journey." He said and reached his arms out for Pilika. I glanced over my shoulder and looked back at him. I slowly released Pilika out of my grip and Brian caught her. He then gingerly cradled her in his arms. I stretched out a little bit and felt less weight on my back now. He then guided us both to a small house near the edge of town. There was an iron gate and Brian took out a key and handed it to me. I looked up at him and then walked to the gate and unlocked it. I then pushed the gate opened. 

            After we walked past the gate, I shut the gate and locked it. Then I walked over to the front door with Brian and he took out another key, which he handed to me. I opened the door widely and Brian walked in. I followed. I looked around and the whole place, it looked beautiful. I locked the door behind me and looked at Brian.

            "I'll bring Pilika to her bedroom, then I'll show you around if you wish." He said. I nodded. 

            "Alright." I answered and sat down on a chair. Brian walked upstairs and disappeared with Pilika through the corridors. I sat there and looked around. There was a familiar scent in this house. That scent was…Jowy. I could smell his wonderful scent. The scent made me remember our sad departure and I could feel a tear being shed. More tears were about to be shed, but I quickly wiped them away when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I got up from the seat once Brian had walked over towards me. 

            "So Queen Jillia, shall I show you around now?" he asked. 

            "Please Brian, just call me Jillia…my lord has told me that Pilika and I that we should start a new life…" I said. 

            "I see. Then Jillia…would you like me to show you around or would you prefer to get some rest right now?" he asked. 

            "I suppose I need some rest…maybe tomorrow you can show me around." I said and smiled.

            "Well, if you need me then my phone number is on the refrigerator's door, okay?" he asked. I nodded.

        "Yes and thank you very much for everything. By the way, which room is Pilika sleeping in?" I asked. 

            "She's sleeping in the bedroom across from yours, which has a large portrait of King Jowy and yourself." He said. 

            "Thank you Brian. Goodnight and be careful getting home." I said. He nodded. 

            "It was a pleasure to meet you Queen Jillia. Goodnight." He said and opened the door. 

            "It was also a pleasure in meeting you Sir Brian. Goodnight." I said and shut the door behind him. I locked it and began to walk upstairs to my bedroom. 

       I walked into a bedroom and knew it was mine because Pilika's bedroom door had a small sign saying, "Princess Pilika's chambers".  I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I plopped my tired body on to my bed. I then looked up at the large portrait of Jowy and I. It was a portrait that we both had done during a festival in Kyaro. I truly missed Jowy and my homeland. The place where I had grew up my entire life and then I met a young gentleman who I fell in love and married, but now I wasn't going to spend my entire life with him. Tears continued to develop, I really wished that I had stayed by Jowy's side, but if I did then I may have been in his way. Was it good that I left him? Or would it have been better if I stayed with him? 

       I walked over to the dresser and found my clothing stored inside it. I opened another drawer and found Jowy's clothing there also. _Will he be coming back then?!_ I smiled and changed into my sleepwear. I then walked to my bed and fell asleep, too tired to even notice a dark shadow in the corner of my room. After several hours, I was awakened by a soft, tender voice. I turned and saw Jowy lying right next to me.

"Hm? Did I wake you up Jillia? I'm sorry about that then." He said. 

       Am I dreaming?? Is Jowy actually laying down right next to me with one of his arms underneath my neck??

       "J-Jowy?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand and placed it on his cheek. My eyes lit up and tears were being shed at a fast pace. 

       "Shh…don't cry Jillia." Jowy said and held me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled closer. He then rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

        "Jowy…I love you, but why are you here? I thought you were going to defeat Hiro…" I said. He looked at me with his tender blue eyes.

        "Our runes…healed me up, I could've died out there in Hiro's hands if he took my rune, but instead, the two runes healed my body. I also found out that Nanami, Hiro's sister, didn't die after she was heavily wounded in Rockaxe Castle. After Hiro and Nanami were reunited, I traveled over here. Tomorrow…I'll be leaving before Pilika wakes up." He said. I looked at him with a hurt expression on my face. 

            "Jowy…please don't leave Pilika and me…I've found out that each and every minute, I always have to think about you. I can't stand being away from you…I don't want our relationship to end like this…" I said and more tears started to develop. 

            "Jillia…I haven't seen the whole world yet and I want to…I'm sorry…" he said. 

            "Please Jowy…don't leave us both…Pilika misses you immensely and so do I." I said and more tears developed. He ran his fingers through my hair and pressed my head against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat beat at a fast rate. I looked up at him. 

            "My heart doesn't want to be away from you or Pilika, Jillia, but I want to travel around the world with Hiro and Nanami. I hope you understand, Jillia…" He said. I pushed him away and got out of bed quickly. I then ran out of the room with eyes filled with both hate and sorrow. I ran down the stairs and was about to reach the front door until two strong arms from behind me pulled me back. He tried to turn me around so I would be facing him, but I resisted and tried not to turn around. In the end, Jowy had won and I was facing him, but I didn't bother to look at his face, instead I stared at the ground. My eyes were still filled with hate and sorrow. 

            "Go away...I don't need you..." I managed to say as tears began to choke my speech.

            "Jillia..." he answered back. I started to hit him on the chest.

            "Go away! I don't want to be your toy!! You never loved me! You only wanted to rule over Highland!!" I screamed at him while my face began to burn from the tears that fell. I continued to hit his chest and later noticed that he didn't bother to stop me. 

            I even heard him say, "If it makes you feel better to hit me...then continue Jillia..." 

            I looked up at him and stopped hitting him. "Jowy..." was the only word that came out of my mouth. He just smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me. He gave me a tight, yet careful hug and a kiss on my forehead. 

            "I did want the power to rule over Highland, but I also found out how much I'm in love with you Jillia. Each second, minute, hour, day, week, month, and year...I've learned that my love for you grew more and more. I'm in love with you Jillia Blight, but I can't leave my childhood friends...I'm sorry..." Jowy said in a calm, soothing voice. I looked up at him.

            "Why do you have to leave still? Why not stay here with Pilika and me?" I asked. He shook his head.

            "I want to travel the world, Jillia...There is so much I have to learn..." he replied. I sighed.

            "...Alright...but please pay a visit to Pilika...and Jowy...I'll always love you." I said and gave him a big, tight hug. I didn't want to let go and began to lean closer to him. Our lips touched and were locked together for several minutes. Once we broke apart, Jowy left my arms and walked upstairs to Pilika's room. I loved Jowy so much that it seemed as though I wasn't able live without him. That's what I wanted to tell him and that I'll always wait for him. No matter what happens. 

            I walked to the kitchen and prepared food for Jowy's new adventure. I didn't want him to starve on his way and I didn't want him to return as a very thin man. I was busy packing Jowy his food that I didn't even hear him walk into the kitchen. I didn't notice him until he wrapped his arms around my waist and his chin was placed on to my shoulder. I giggled at the feeling. After packing his food, I placed them away in the refrigerator and hugged Jowy again. I became tired and wished that I was in my bed or sleeping on something very comfortable. I guess Jowy knew what I was thinking at that point because all of a sudden, Jowy scooped me into his arms and carried me upstairs to "our" room. He placed me down gently and tucked me in. I whimpered and held on to his hand very tight. 

            "Don't leave yet Jowy..." I whimpered. He smiled and climbed into bed with me. I moved closer to him and placed my head near his chest while his arms wrapped around me. He kissed my forehead again and I looked up at him. "Will you ever come back?" I asked. He looked at me with his soft, caring eyes. 

            "I'll return someday..." he answered. I smiled. 

            "I'll always wait for you, Jowy. No matter what happens." I promised. Jowy shook his head. 

            "Silly princess...you shouldn't wait for me...what happens if I die? What will you do then?" he asked. 

            "Don't talk like that Jowy...I know you won't die...and you can't because you have that rune...and even if you didn't have that rune, I'd still love you eternally. I'm in love with you Jowy Atriedes and I can't stop that feeling either. I'll wait for you no matter what...if you find another woman to love...then I'll still love you..." I said and tears developed again. 

            "Awww...Jillia...I love you a lot...please wait for me then...but if you can't take the wait then you should find another person..." Jowy promised and kissed my tears away. I snuggled closer to him.

      "I won't find another person, Jowy. I'm in love with you and I'll wait for you even it takes forever." I replied. Jowy moved closer to me and made sure I was warm under his embrace. "I love you Jowy...eternally...please return and hold me in this embrace again..." I said and fell asleep in his arms. 

            "I love you too, Jillia...always...and I promise you that I will come back..." I heard Jowy promise before falling asleep with me. 

            Next morning, I woke up without any of the warmth I had felt last night. Jowy had left already...it saddened me, but I remembered our promise to wait for each other and come back to each other's embrace. I walked to my window and stared out of it. There was no sign of Jowy. I smiled and thought about my promise to him. I will always wait for him to come back. 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            For five years, Pilika and I have been waiting for Jowy's return. Pilika is now in fourth grade and no one teases or makes fun of her either. I am still unmarried and I still kept my promise for him. I wish Jowy could return soon and each night I am always sitting by my window praying for his safety. Each year, Pilika and I have our hopes high and we never became discouraged. Pilika is also treating me as if I was her mother. She even calls me "mother" instead of "aunt Jillia". The feeling is magnificent and I only wish that Jowy returned and became her "father". 

The End. Or is it? 

 

©Copyright 2001. Saria/Kasumi


End file.
